Concrete based construction of buildings, and more particularly concrete based construction of single family residential buildings, often rely on a combination of concrete support structures and concrete construction blocks, often referred to as masonry blocks or concrete masonry units. Concrete construction blocks are typically fabricated using a mixture of cement, different aggregates (e.g., stone or quartz), and water. The lightweight and durable features of concrete construction blocks provide a cost-effective solution for building construction. Concrete construction blocks may be hollow, solid, porous, or a combination therebetween (i.e., including voids), depending on the type of wall to be constructed. For example, solid blocks may be preferred when constructing an external peripheral wall of a building to provide better insulation, whereas hollow or partially hollow construction blocks may be used when constructing internal walls of a building.
The walls of the building are typically built primarily from the concrete construction blocks, which extend in layered rows between adjacent concrete columns. However, concrete construction blocks are typically hand laid by construction workers, requiring precise positioning and measurement during, and prior to, the placement of the concrete construction blocks. Such hand laying introduces human error, and in many instances, the layered rows of construction blocks are misaligned, requiring alignment adjustment, resulting in increased cost for construction and time to completion.